Opps, We Shrunk Proffessor Snape!
by FF Queen
Summary: What happens when Ron decides to follow in his brothers' footsteps, and bring some "extra" potion ingredients to class? ^^


Opps, We Shrank Proffesor Snape!  
  
*********************************  
  
Dis: J.K ROWLING OWNS HP K?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'Help Harry! I'm being attacked by Snape's boring lesson! Arggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *chokes* -Your friend in need of the lunch bell, Ron' Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's letter. "What's so funny, Potter?" Snape growled, standing over Harry, who now felt tiny compared to him. "N-Nothing sir." Harry tried to look innocent, but beside his fear, he cracked up laughing. Snape noticed the note Harry was holding and snatched it from him. "Boring eh? Well actually I agree but anyway, you and Ron will serve detention with me this evening." Snape hissed, an evil smirk forming on his pale, grey face. "Uh oh...." Ron and Harry looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Now, get out your books and turn to page 151, we're going to make the shrinking potion." Everyone groaned as they got their equipment and ingredients prepared for the potion. Ron snickered as he held up his ingredients. "I got some extra ingredients to give it some kick." Harry soon noticed that the 'extra ingredients' happened to be a Canary Cream and Dungbomb. "Yeah but your the one drinking it." Harry chuckled, stirring a Flobberworm into his potion. "No, watch and learn." Ron smiled cheekily as Snape exploded at Lavender, whose cauldron had exploded. "YOU-" Snape just looked at her with a bitter scowl. "Just hurry up and clean it up." He growled. Ron quickly ducked behind Snape's cauldron as he tipped the Dungbomb and Canary Cream into Snape's potion. Snape growled as he strolled back up to the front of the front of the classroom. "Now this is what the result should be...." He poured a small amount of his potion into a beaker and drank it....  
  
"Hey look! I've got a pet canary!" Ron laughed as he picked up Snape who was the size of a hen, but looked like a canary. "Weasel you git!" Draco growled as he reached for the enlarging potion.  
  
"Accio Draco's trousers!" Ron called, holding his wand up as Draco's pants slid off of him and smacked Snape in the face. The whole class, even Snape, was laughing at the site in front of them, Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room with Teletubbie boxers on. "You bloody gits!!" Draco roared, fetching his trousers and storming off to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry smirked and called the enlargement to himself. He and Ron laughed as they ran out from the dungeons as the lunch bell went......  
  
"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Severus jolted upright, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. He looked around and pictured Harry in front of him in Potions and passed out again. "Hmmmmm...." Madame Pomfrey looked at him, grimacing. "I knew I should've given him the dreamless sleep potion. Oh well, looks like he's not going to teach for a few more days." She looked over at some of his students, including Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron did a high five in the air with a excited laugh as Hermione glared at them with disgust. "Boys....."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Okies, you know the drill, just follow the arrow then hit the big bluish button. ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| (Draco also has Tigger undies! *no offence to Draco or Tigger lovers!*)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| (What can we do while I wait for you to press the button........ )  
  
|  
  
| (I know! *deals out her Quidditch cards* I'm Gryffindor!)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| (Tea Viktor? *pours out tea for herself and Viktor* (nice lil parody huh?))  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| (Okay, I'll pee off now.......Buh bye!!! *waves wildly at the computer screen*)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 


End file.
